


Until the morning come.

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Jason was supposed to work with them tonight, but he doesn't show up. Tim goes to look for him.





	Until the morning come.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some TimJay comfort fic. I hope its enjoyable.

Tim doesn’t know what he was doing here. The room he just entered was dark, the dim illumination from the night of Gotham shedding some light on his surroundings. Even so, he was careful as he stepped inside, afraid of misjudging his steps or trample onto something.

Looking around, he saw the room he just got in was a simple living room. A small couch which could accommodate three people, a small table and a simple old television were the only things present in the room at first glance. However, looking around more he saw a pack of cigarettes, an ashtray and a lighter on the table, abandoned there with a half-empty mug of what looked like coffee.

Tim sighed. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking for here. According to Bruce, this was one of the bases Jason used when he was working around Gotham. But Tim was still confused about why Bruce sent him here. Less than two hours ago, Tim was helping Batman with a case in the cave. They were supposed to go patrolling and met Jason to help him with clues about a case he was working on since there were hints that the two cases could be tied together. However, Jason went silent some hours ago and Bruce didn’t know where to find him.

Since there was no one but them around, Bruce asked Tim to check up on Jason. Bruce wasn’t one to startle them without need (and God knows how the man loved the surprise element), so he tried to sound calm when he asked Tim to go check on Jason, suggesting Tim to check on his primary base. However, Tim could see in Bruce’s face that the man looked weirdly fidgety about Jason’s absence. This was weird in Tim’s opinion, since it wasn’t uncommon for Jason to go do his own thing.

“There’s no use trying to guess what’s happening.” Tim said to himself. “Hood, are you there? It’s Red Robin. B sent me to check on you.”

No response. Tim considered if Jason could be somewhere else and Bruce could be wrong. He went to check the small kitchen and saw a water bottle and something that looked like headache medicine on the counter. The water was still mild cold, so probably it was in the fridge until a while ago. Tim supposed that Jason was still around then?

“Hood…? …Jason...?”

Dropping the precaution, Tim called Jason’s name, worried when he heard nothing. He turned around and saw that there was a closed door. He heard some rustling from inside, like sheets being thrown around and his worries grew on his chest. He knocked lightly on the door, hoping for an answer.

“Jason? It’s Tim! Are you there??” He felt anxiety bubbling inside his chest and couldn’t help pounding his fists against the cold wood.

“Jason, I’m coming in, alright?” Tim inquired. He didn’t wait for an answer and kicked the door. To his surprise the door gave in easier than he thought it would, a signal that the door wasn’t really locked, only shut.

There was a bedside lamp illuminating the dark room. Because of this, Tim could see Jason’s form in the bed, lying down in his Red Hood suit, only with no boots and his helmet and mask off. Getting closer, Tim saw that he seemed to be having a troubled sleep, his arms hugging his own form, moving restlessly around the bed. His forehead was damped with sweat, the pillow his head was on drenched with it. His face wasn’t peaceful; it looked he was having a nightmare, an anguished expression marking his face.

Tim asked himself if he should wake up Jason, but first thought he should check if he had a fever. The younger man took off his gloves and mask and put his hand on Jason’s forehead. However, as soon as Tim did that, Jason opened his eyes, a panicked expression on his face. Tim hurried to grab Jason’s arm, fearing for his own safety and for the other man ability to hurt himself in this state.

“Jason! It’s me, Tim! Calm down, you’re safe.” Tim said hurriedly.

Blinking for some seconds startled, Jason seemed to make sense of the situation, sighing heavily. His breath was faster than usual and Tim now was worried if he was hyperventilating. However, Jason soon raised himself to sit on the bed. Tim couldn’t really see his face, so Tim ended up sitting near him to check his face.

Jason’s face was pale and sweaty. He looked scared and Tim could swear that he was trembling slightly. He raised a hand and pressed it against his face.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked Tim, his voice firm, but there was a tremor on it that he couldn’t hide.

“Uh…You were supposed to meet with us, remember? You didn’t come and Bruce asked me to check on you.”

“Heh, fucker can’t even come for himself.” Jason chuckled, letting his face fall on his hands.

“Huh?” Tim was curious what Jason was talking about.

“Nothing. So, let’s go.” Jason got up suddenly, startling Tim.

“Huh? Where to?”

“Boss is waiting for us, right? Don’t wanna his favorite little soldier to get in trouble with him only because the black sheep didn’t show up.” Jason said while grabbing his gear tossed around the room.

“Wait, Jason, I don’t think you’re in condition to patrol today. You should stay home.” Tim grabbed Jason’s arms, trying to stop him.

Jason stopped on his tracks, dropping his gear on the floor. He thrown an annoyed look at Tim and rubbed his face.

“What did you came here for, then? I could be sleeping till now if I don’t have to go out.” He threw himself at the bed, taking off his gear. Tim just stared at him, dumbfounded.

“Jason.”

“Whaaat.” Jason asked annoyed, his eyes already shut.

“Are you okay? You don’t look so well while you were sleeping.”

At this, Jason opened his eyes, a grin on his face.

“Man, I know you’re the family stalker but I didn’t know you started to watch people while they slept. You get off on this?”

Tim couldn’t help the blush that climbed his face.

“You asshole, I was worried about you!” Tim shouted, leaving the room and trying to ignore the sound of Jason’s laugh.

He closed the door and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wondered if he should leave with Jason in that state.

“_Tim?_”

He heard Bruce’s voice on his ear as soon as he got up to the window of Jason’s home, ready to leave.

“Bruce?”

“_Did you find Jason?_” His voice sounded worried.

“Yeah…He’s at his base as you guessed. I don’t think he’ll go to patrol tonight, he looked… Tired.” Tim guessed that Jason wouldn’t enjoy that Bruce knew he was having nightmares.

“_I see. I’m relieved_.”

“Huh… It’s not unusual for you to worry about us, but what’s with you about Jason tonight?” Tim asked, sitting on building’s fire escape.

“_What do you mean?”_

“You sound…jumpy. As if you were specifically worried about something could happen to Jason today.”

At that, Bruce chuckled.

“_Can’t really hide anything from a good detective huh?... I was worried about how Jason was going to cope up today…Or how he has been coping in general.”_

“Coping? What do you mean?”

_“..Today’s the day of Jason’s death_.”

Tim felt the air leaving his body at that moment.

“_I don’t know how he deals with it usually, but… since he has been on speaking terms with all of us and…specifically me… I couldn’t help but remember that today’s the date and worry._” Bruce sounded apologetic, but Tim was kind of pissed off.

“Bruce, couldn’t you come himself to see him, then?”

“_I was worried... that my presence would be too much for him or he would…reject my help_.”

Tim sighed. Got to love Bruce and his emotions.

He knew that Jason’s death had left Bruce devastated. His resistance towards Tim stepping up as the next Robin was a result of that. But sometimes, he got pissed at Bruce’s own helplessness towards Jason.

He rubbed his face.

“B, I’m gonna stay here then and make sure Jason don’t need anything, okay?”

“_Tim, you don’t need to do that_.”

“I want to.” As soon as he said that, he turned off his comm, afraid that hearing more about Jason’s situation and this day would make him afraid to try to help.

He entered Jason’s home again and went straight to the kitchen. Jason had been sweating, because of nightmares probably, so Tim grabbed some cold water to give to him. He left his mask and heavier gear on the living room, so he wouldn’t scare the older man.

He knocked the door to Jason’s room once again. No answer. Tim wondered if Jason had fallen asleep again and opened the door.

As soon as he entered, he saw he had guessed right, Jason was lying on his side, curled up on the bed. Tim felt his heart tighten at the sight. Jason was the biggest of all of them, broad shoulders, heavy muscles and taller than Dick, who was the oldest. He usually made his presence known easily because of his size. But now he looked so small, his hands gripping at his sides and slightly trembling on the bed. It made Tim’s heart clench and Tim found himself wanting to go to Jason’s side.

Probably because of the noise, Jason turned back towards the door, slightly opening his eyes.

“What the fuck? I thought you left.”

Tim sighed and approached the bed. _So much for helping,_ he thought to himself.

“As I said, you’re an asshole, but I was worried about you.” Tim gave him the glass of water that he had brought. Confused, Jason sat up and accepted.

Tim didn’t know how to help Jason, but he knew well how scary nightmares could be. He was trying to think of something to say that could make Jason accept his help. As soon as he finished the glass, Jason shot him an inquisitive look. He still could give a scary look to anyone right now, but Tim could see how his body trembled and his forehead was covered in sweat.

“Jason, I don’t know what…is worrying you right now.” Tim guessed that Jason wouldn’t like to know that his successor had discovered what day was today, so he supposed he was better feigning ignorance. “But…I’m worried about leaving you alone in this state.” Tim could feel himself flushing. He felt so dumb right now, saying that.

Jason looked more confused than anything, but he just sighed and laid down on bed again.

“Do whatever you want. I’m going to sleep.” He turned his back towards Tim, as if he was trying to ignore the younger man’s presence.

Tim wasn’t having any of that. He circled the bed until the other side and laid down, facing Jason.

“What the fuck, Tim.” Jason asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“I’m not leaving you alone like this, Jason. You look sick and you just woke up. You don’t have to do anything, I’ll just stay here.”

“And what, creep on me while I sleep?”

“No! God, you’re so annoying, I’ll be here if you need help.” He smiled at Jason trying to sound and look reassuring. Jason just looked even more annoyed. Tim braced himself to be kicked out now. But Jason just shrugged and closed his eyes, turning his back to the younger man.

Tim felt himself fall asleep quickly on the bed. It was a queen sized bed, so it had plenty of space for two grown men. Plus, Tim had the bad habit to go some time without sleep, so he easily fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

However, he was a light sleeper. As soon as he felt Jason moving on his side, he woke up again. Tim rubbed his eyes when he saw Jason’s expression. His eyes were full of tears and his body was trembling again. His expression was one of fear and dread.

“..ce…rry..” His voice was trembling and weak, nothing like the loud and annoying voice Tim was used to hear from his mouth. Soon he made sense of the older man’s words.

“Bruce…I …sor…sorry…”

Tim felt his body clench with pain. He wondered if Jason was dreaming about the day he died. He thought, what if Jason could remember everything after coming back to life. The worst day of his life, coming back over and over again on his dreams.

Tim couldn’t help but scream Jason’s name while he shook his body, trying to bring him back from his nightmare.

“Jason! Jason, wake up!”

Jason opened his eyes scared, the tears falling down at his cheeks. He looked confused at Tim’s presence but soon rubbed his hands at his own face, cleaning his tears.

“God, you still here?”

Tim said nothing and closed the distance between his body and Jason’s, bringing the older man into a hug. Since Tim was shorter, his head was on top of Jason’s shoulder and he was pondering if that was an odd position to try to comfort someone.

“…Tim, what the fuck.” Jason asked. He sounded annoyed, but didn’t move his stiff body.

“I know you’re probably thinking I’m an annoyance right now, but I think it’s better to have someone at your side when you scared. And don’t try to deny it.” He said as soon as he felt Jason’s move his own body, as if he was protesting. “You’re crying and calling for Bruce in your sleep. I’m not shaming you or anything, I don’t know what you’re going through since….we had different paths while we’re Robin, but…I want to help you if I can.”

Tim made sure that he left Jason’s body free to move if he wanted or if the contact was too much. To his surprise, he felt Jason’s body relax against his. The older man sighed and moved his body to his own comfort. Tim ended up holding Jason’s head against his chest. He felt Jason’s hands held his waist tightly, like he was scared to let go. Tim sighed and brushed Jason’s hair slightly.

“You’re still an annoying stalker.” Jason’s voice was muffled against Tim’s chest.

“If you didn’t think so, I would be worried about you.” Tim chuckled slightly, kissing the top of Jason’s hair. At that he felt himself blush and was glad that Jason couldn’t see his face.

He was curious about what kind of face Jason was making right now, though.

He pondered whether Jason was glad he was here.

He asked himself how Jason would react in the morning about his presence here.

Oh well, he could think better about these things when the morning came.

Tim let his own conscience slip up to sleep while holding Jason’s in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please if there's any mistakes tell me. Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
